


Sabe aquele amor que se multiplica?

by Brumabo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 08:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumabo/pseuds/Brumabo
Summary: Ele ama e sempre irá proteger a sua família, mesmo que isso não seja demonstrado com frequência!Mas quando questionado por alguém muito especial em sua vida, sobre uma dúvida que assola o seu coração, Vegeta será sincero?





	Sabe aquele amor que se multiplica?

**Author's Note:**

> Essa one-shot é o mais fofo que consegui escrever até hoje!  
Algo sobre os quatro integrantes da família *-*
> 
> Vamos lá?

_“Tem brinquedo espalhado pela casa toda_   
_E as paredes rabiscadas com o giz de cera_   
_Mudou de tal maneira_   
_Nossa vida já não é a mesma_

_A gente já não dorme mais a noite inteira_   
_Na mesa tem dois copos e uma mamadeira_   
_Mudou de tal maneira_   
_Nossa vida já não é a mesma_

_Tem um pinguinho de gente correndo na sala_   
_Com o sorriso banguela, eu não quero mais nada_

_Sabe aquele amor que se multiplica?_   
_Quem nunca sonhou ter isso na vida?_   
_Ser herói de alguém e, melhor ainda_   
_Ter do lado a Mulher Maravilha”_

Vegeta caminha pelos jardins da empresa cápsula com sua carranca e pose de costumeira. Braços cruzados. Rosto zangado. Passos firmes.

Estava estressado porque foi até o laboratório de Bulma e não foi encontrado, sendo que ela estava aqui que tinha muito trabalho acumulado e ficaria lá até tarde e caso ele precisasse de algo, já que não era para arrumar como sucatas que ele jogava para ela consertar todos os dias, ela estava lá para ele. Caso contrário, ela pode estar ocupada. Ocupadíssima para saiyajin mal humorado.

\- Mulher insolente! - Ele resmungava trincando os dentes.

Você pode se concentrar em encontrar o Ki de sua esposa, ou o logotipo pode localizar e pode perceber que ela estava em um lugar que ele gosta muito. O quarto de Bra.

Tentando manter um iraque que queria eclodir dentro de seu corpo, ele segue até o lugar onde duas mulheres de sua vida estavam.

Mas a sua caminhada até o seu destino era cercada de obstáculos. Vários brinquedos jogados ao chão. Bonecas. Ursos de pelúcia.

Passando pelos corredores que têm acesso ao quarto da pequenina, Vegeta via desenhos coloridos feitos com cera pela princesa da casa. Sua expressão aborrecida sendo suavizada aos poucos.

Olhando de um lado para outro, para não correr o risco de ser flagrado, ou moreno se abaixa e sorri para os rabiscos sem forma alguma. Feito apenas por traços finos e coloridos.

Ele registrou o pedido de Bulma na parede, mas a senhora Briefs se negou. Dizia ser lindo demais para ser apagado. E reparando bem, essa foi a melhor escolha para fazer. Era lindo de fato. Era uma forma que o tempo encontrou dizendo que sua bonequinha estava crescendo.

Os dedos cobertos pela luva branca, tocam ou desenham sentindo uma paz que ele proporciona a atingir o seu coração.

Quando nos momentos em que era o guerreiro cruel e implacável, que mata sem piedade, imagina ter uma família?

Dois filhos fortes com sangue sai correndo por suas veias?

Uma mulher que amava?

Se alguém o contasse, certamente riria dessa piada infame. Nunca acreditamos nessas palavras, naquela época para ele, como se sentir ofensa.

A cabeça é sacudida em negação. Recordar sobre o seu passado era trazer toda a sua dor e angústia para o tona novamente. E esse era um gosto amargo que ele não gostaria de degustar de novo.

Vegeta se levanta tentando manter uma postura firme e continua seguindo em direção ao quarto.

Assim que ele se aproxima da porta, percebe que não só Bulma e Bra estavam ali dentro, mas Trunks também. Como não havia sentido que o ki do filho estava presente ao lado da mãe?

O seu Ki é diminuído para que o pequeno saiyajin não sinta sua presença.

Bom isso não importa, tudo o que ele queria era implicar com aquela mulher, mas assim que a mão toca o trinco para adentrar o ambiente ele para. Seu ouvido é encostado na madeira para poder ouvir o que a terráquea falava dele. Como se fosse preciso bisbilhotar a conversa com o ouvido colado na porta com toda aquela potência de audição. Lentamente ele abre um cantinho para poder olhar para dentro.

Seus olhos se enchem com a visão. Bulma estava sentada no chão de pernas cruzadas auxiliando a pequena Bra que agora andava de um lado para outro.

A sua pequena garotinha sorria. O sorriso que mostrava apenas alguns dentinhos na parte de baixo do seu sorriso. Era de derreter o coração duro do guerreiro.

Trunks estava deitado no tapete com a cabeça na perna da mãe de olhos fechados e os dedos entrelaçados sobre o peito. Balançava os pés freneticamente. Parecia estar imaginando a cena de alguma história em sua mente.

Vegeta sabia que não era o correto escutar a conversa alheia, mas achava que não se aplicava a regra quando o seu nome estava envolvido.

Sua família. A família perfeita e que muitas vezes se questionou se era merecedor de tanto amor.

\- Mamãe, conta de novo como o papai ficou bravo quando você deu aquela camisa rosa para ele? – O pequeno gargalhava – Nossa! Não consigo imaginar o papai usando uma coisa dessas.

\- Hahahahaha essa história é ótima! Ele tinha ido atrás do Goku no espaço quando descobriu que ele não estava morto e quando voltou estava com a roupa toda suja e fedia como se tivesse ficado todos aqueles meses sem saber o que era um banho – Ela entrega o coelhinho de pelúcia para a pequenina, enquanto faz um carinho de leve nas madeixas azuladas do seu primogênito – Então, assim que ele pousou a nave aqui fiz ele ir imediatamente para uma ducha ou mataria a todos nós com o seu cheiro – Obvio que ela estava aumentando um pouco a história e isso estava fazendo o rosto de Vegeta ficar vermelho de raiva – Depois que ele saiu do banho ele gritava todo bravo _“Ei! Garota terráquea... onde estão as minhas roupas?... O príncipe dos saiyjins não pode vestir esses trapos”_ – Bulma engrossava a voz e fazia uma expressão brava imitando Vegeta.

\- Nossa mamãe! Você é corajosa – Trunks ria tentando imaginar a cena – Você nunca teve medo dele se zangar com você? - O garoto perguntava preocupado abrindo os olhos e encarando a expressão moleca de sua protetora.

\- Nunca! Seu pai era que devia me temer hahahahaha – Bulma afasta Trunks e se levanta espreguiçando os braços – A verdade é que o seu pai se apaixonou por mim desde a primeira vez que me viu – Ela dá uma piscadela para o menino que agora, a olhava incrédulo e fazendo Vegeta revirar os olhos atrás da porta – Afinal, sou a mulher mais linda e inteligente do universo! – A azulada repete o seu incansável discurso, fazendo com os dedos o sinal de vitória para o filho.

\- E mamãe – O pequeno se levanta e toma fôlego para fazer uma pergunta simples, mas que para ele tinha uma grande importância – O papai ficou feliz quando descobriu que você estava grávida de mim igual ele ficou quando descobriu que você esperava a Bra?

A pergunta atingiu Bulma em cheio como um soco dado por um inimigo em suas entranhas. O seu sorriso desfaleceu e diante dos olhos brilhantes de seu filho, que esperavam ansiosamente por uma resposta, pela primeira vez ela não sabia o que responder.

As circunstâncias pelas quais ela engravidou de Trunks eram completamente diferentes de quando ela engravidou de Bra.

Não podia dizer a verdade para o filho. Não podia dizer a ele que o seu pai ainda era o saiyajin de coração cheio de maldade enquanto ela o esperava. Que suas brigas eram constantes e que muitas vezes ele a deixou grávida para ir treinar por semanas fora.

E se contasse?

Ele se sentiria rejeitado?

Não podia ser sincera! Isso doía profundamente nela em lembrar o quanto queria que seu companheiro estivesse ao seu lado durante a sua difícil gestação. Se era doloroso para o seu coração, imagina para Trunks que tinha o seu pai como se fosse o seu herói!

Ela então se curva para ficar na mesma altura que o filho, ficando assim mais fácil encarar os olhos que lembram muito a ela, mas eram a cópia colorida de Vegeta.

\- Filho... – Quando ela começava a tentar lhe explicar sobre como foi a sua espera pelo seu amado filho, a figura imponente de Vegeta adentra o quarto interrompendo a conversa entre mãe e filho.

Bulma engoliu em seco e se perguntava, desde que horas o saiyajin estava ouvindo a conversa, enquanto Trunks olhava para o seu pai com todo orgulho que ele tinha por ser filho do príncipe da raça guerreira.

Já Bra jogava os bracinhos em direção ao seu pai. Era nítido o afeto que a pequenina sentia por ele.

O silêncio toma conta do ambiente. Bulma ajeita a sua postura e deposita a mão sobre a cabeça de seu filho, no mesmo momento que Vegeta atende aos gritinhos incompreensíveis de sua garotinha a pegando no colo.

Os passos confiantes encurtam a distância entre os saiyajins. A arrogância no rosto de ambos só servia para mostrar o quanto eram parecidos.

A azulada aguardava ansiosamente as palavras que sairiam da boca de Vegeta e pedia mentalmente que seu marido não falasse nada que pudesse se arrepender depois.

Vegeta se abaixa com Bra ainda em seu colo e olhando para a alma de Trunks através de seus olhos, enfim o silêncio é quebrado – Você quer saber se eu fiquei feliz quando descobri que você vinha ao mundo? – O garoto de cabelos azuis apenas acenava com a cabeça – E o que eu poderia sentir além de felicidade ao saber que a MINHA mulher carregava o meu filho dentro do seu ventre? O meu herdeiro saiyajin? Se um dia eu pudesse pedir um filho, não poderia ser outro, tinha que ser exatamente como você. Você é o meu orgulho!

Com olhos ameaçando verterem as lágrimas que antes eram de ansiedade, agora escorriam pelo rosto pálido de bochechas rosadas lágrimas de felicidade.

Em um impulso Trunks se joga no colo de Vegeta fazendo o guerreiro ruborizar com a demonstração inesperada de afeto do seu filho.

\- Obrigado pai! Eu sempre quis saber disso – E após afrouxar os braços que estavam enrolados no pescoço forte do seu pai, ele percebe que o saiyajin mais velho ainda o mantinha abraçado a ele.

Quando o momento paternal se dissipa, Trunks saí correndo do quarto deixando o restante de sua família sozinha.

Vegeta pega o brinquedinho de Bra e se levanta, se pondo de costas para sua esposa.

As mãos frias tocam na pele quente do guerreio e sussurra em seu ouvido – Você é o melhor marido. Pai. Protetor que existe em todo universo Vegeta.

Mesmo envergonhado diante das palavras da azulada ele virá para lá - Aprendi com uma verdadeira guerra ou quem é amor pela família - O beijo terno e sincero é depositado na boca rosada de Bulma - Obrigado por me ter dado uma!

**Author's Note:**

> É isso gente <3  
Está é bem curtinha, mas diante da inspiração que me ocorreu para esse momento, bastava para a cena o que eu queria passar para vocês. Um momento família! 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Fzmvv8fSyQs 
> 
> Esse é o link da música para quem não conhece e queira ouvir..  
Ela é bem diferente do estilo de música que eu gosto e que eu ouço todos os dias, quem me conhece sabe que sou fã de rock \m/ kkkkkk, mas quando eu ouvi ela navegando nas redes sociais, me veio um estalo para fazer essa fic.. 
> 
> Obrigada mais uma vezes para você que leu e espero que tenha gostado! 
> 
> Até a próxima =* 
> 
> Obrigada por ler ^^


End file.
